Mobile electronic devices and systems require testing to determine the susceptibility of the electronic devices to electrostatic discharge (ESD) from human contact. Current testing requires the electronic device, such as a microcontroller, to be stressed with up to 10 kV. That amount of stress may cause very fast power transients in the power supply which may affect the function of the power on reset of the electronic device. Because the power fluctuations caused by the power transients during normal operation may cause the power on reset to send an unwanted reset impulse to the remaining components of the electronic device, the device may unintentionally reset. While power transients may negatively affect the functionality of the power on reset, today's low power digital designs do require power transients during start up because low power digital designs require steep power ramps for proper operation.